


Back to Bliss

by audreyslove



Series: Swingers [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyslove/pseuds/audreyslove
Summary: Robin struggles with a major loss and starts to shut down, but Maleficent draws him out of his shell.  With group sex because she's a good pal.





	Back to Bliss

Regina didn't think she'd ever love Robin's laugh as much as she did in this moment, at this bar.

It was the first time she'd heard his laugh in months. The first time he'd heard his laugh since the phone call telling him that his mother had passed. A sudden heart attack, without warning – without any previous symptoms, just a quick cardiac arrest out of the blue. The timing of her death made worse by the fact Robin had avoided her calls just before her death. She had been nagging about them starting a family, how she wanted to be a grandparent, and he loved his mother dearly but they had barely been married a year, they had plenty of time to have a family if a family was in the cards for them. He told her she'd have plenty of time to be a grandparent, and she'd argued with him that he didn't know that was true.

Leave it to her to be right.

Regina, herself, had been an emotional wreck over the loss of Rose, the woman had been the only true motherly figure in her life, and losing her and ripped her heart to pieces immediately. Robin had initially…handled things well. A little too well, in fact.

He confided in her, the night of the funeral that he wasn't as devastated as he thought he should be, he worried about his emotions at all. Did he have any, anymore? What was wrong with him that the death of his own mother didn't cause him to cry a single tear? Regina had been there to assure him that the problem was he wasn't yet dealing with the loss. That time would come, much like it had when she lost his father.

Eventually, grief did come, trickling over him in a steady stream, little by little, causing him to break down at the most random of moments, and Regina was always there to listen, to talk to him about it, or to not talk, to just turn something on Netflix and cuddle him.

The carefree life they once knew was gone with Rose's death. There were no more fun sexual excursions, and even in their own bedroom, Robin had slowed her affections with a shy smile, shutting down any attempt to make love in as nice of a way possible, asking for forgiveness over her refusal to hear of such a thing. He even had the audacity to suggest she attend the lifestyle parties and go to the club herself, that he wouldn't mind, that this wasn't fair to her. But she wouldn't hear of it, would never dream of doing that while he was so miserable.

So there hadn't been sexual intimacy in awhile, but they were closer than ever, stronger than ever, and Regina found she didn't need that aspect of their relationship nearly as much as she thought she did, despite her strong sexual appetite.

What she needed was Robin to be happy again. She needed him to go out and face the world, outside of work and their bedroom, and live again.

And now for the first time in two months at a bar in downtown Boston, that look, that cloudy spot of pain she could see in his eyes, that was finally nowhere to be found. He looked so much lighter, freer.

She never would have guess his mood would lighten so quickly as he had looked absolutely miserable before they left, and Regina could tell he was dreading the evening out. She had told them they should cancel, that Mal would understand, of course, there would be other times when she was in town visiting, and she was meeting their other friends at the bar too, so it's not like her night would be ruined. But he had insisted, said it was time he stopped moping around the house, told her he wanted to try to be normal again, it was time to at least try.

He had seen Mal plenty since the time they all ended up tangled in the sheets together, but never repeated the evening. Regina had not suggested it, somewhat concerned that Robin was a bit jealous of her relationship with Mal, even if he vehemently denied it.

They hadn't slept together again, but they spent time together, and they were close. If you looked closely, you could always tell that Robin had a comfort with Mal he didn't have with any other woman, save for Regina. And he enjoyed her company, enjoyed her bluntness, enjoyed her straight-to-the-point bitchy attitude, enjoyed their banter – the light insults they affectionately traded each other in conversation, the subtle and sometimes not-so-subtle flirting and touching they did. But there was never more, or even the talk of more, since that night.

Regina had warned Mal anyway when they showed up at the bar that night, dragged her into the restroom and told her to tread carefully with Robin, he was still grieving the loss of his mother, and wasn't quite himself.

Mal had only raised an eyebrow and asked "Is that so?" as she adjusted her makeup in the mirror.

"It is. I'm just letting you know."

"So he's not in the mood to fuck me, is what you're saying," Mal surmises blotting lipstick and adjusting her hair, as if she had asked the most casual boring question in the world.

"He's still grieving, he's not even in the mood to  _ fuck me _ ." Regina blurts out, then cringed as Mal gives her a look.

"No wonder you look so hard up." Mal notes looking Regina up and down. "Poor girl."

Regina rolls her eyes, set on telling her it hadn't mattered, but Mal moves on.

"Don't worry, dear, I'm not going to force myself upon your poor husband." Mal smiles. "But I'm not handling him with kid gloves, either. He doesn't deserve that. I'm going to treat him like I always have. Trust me."

That night Regina realized how much everyone else had adjusted their behavior around Robin since he lost his mother. There was a gentleness that wasn't there before, as if the undercurrent to every conversation with Robin was the same nagging question  _ "Are you alright? How are you feeling? Do you want to talk about it yet?" _

But there was none of that with Mal. She was there to laugh at him when he spilled a bit of his drink on his clothes, she was there to argue with the bartender and insist on changing the station to American football, because no one except the annoying Brit wants to watch  _ soccer _ , and when David jumped in to argue that soccer was perfectly ok, Mal shot him a look and said "Oh please, shut up David. Soccer is never ok."

Robin spat back some insult about American football and there had been a hint of a smile there, as he talked to her, as she patted him on his lap, "There dear, I know it's in your blood to prefer horrible boring sports. I don't blame you."

And then he laughed. It was a beautiful sound, and she hadn't realized how much she'd missed it these past weeks.

She watched him slowly come to life again throughout the night til Mary and David left, leaving the three of them alone at the bar, David whispering to Regina that he looked better, that it was good to see the old Robin back.

And there he was, the old Robin, teasing Mal about her exploits in California, about the people she dated. It had turned out that one of her past lovers had written a romance novel, and before his mother had died, Robin and Regina had read it, outlining the parts they thought were drawn from the author's time with Mal. Mal had owned it, admitting to the parts that sounded very much like their time together including a bitter breakup scene where one character realizes her former lover might be a sociopath.

"Pretty sure she's called me a sociopath on more than one occasion," Mal confesses with a smile. "Honestly, I should probably take one of those tests but I'm too afraid I'll end up being diagnosed a sociopath, and then I'll have to go to therapy or maybe join some sort of sociopath convention, or learn how to be a serial killer, and it all sounds incredibly dull."

"You'd have to find your method of killing," Robin said, his eyes wandering over her body. "Women usually prefer poison, but for you…." He thinks for a beat, "maybe death by strangulation. Kill with your own bare hands."

"I do like getting my hands dirty." Mal agrees with a sigh, and a coy smile, her eyes darting to Regina, her hand moving to graze Robin's thigh.

Regina gives her a warning look that says  _ Stop that _ , but Mal only smiled devilishly in return.

She should shut this down, Regina thought. Mal's obviously trying to pick them up for the night, and she doesn't want Robin in the awkward position to say he's not feeling it, because she knows, knows how guilty he feels when he has to turn down a night of what should be fun, and he hates that look in his eyes, the look like he pities her for even being with him.

But the thing is, Robin doesn't look at all uncomfortable, and he has to know where this is going, too.

So she joins in the flirtation, and it's thrilling, after so long, to have not only Mal but her husband's attentions on her, to feel sexy and wanted again, free of worrying about her husband for the first time in far too long.

Mal eyes them knowingly and says that she's getting another round, and both she and Robin watch her as she approaches the bar.

They are at a high top at the bar, sitting on uneven bar stools that tilt at the slightest readjustment, so when Robin grabs her by the waist and draws her in close to him, the stool nearly tilts over. And she finds herself crashing into him, giggling at the loss in balance and the lack of grace in the moment. But his lips are on her, greedily, a hand going to her hair, and the kiss is hungry, finally not the sweet, gentle pecks she's grown accustomed to these past months. It's passionate and fierce. It's been awhile, long enough to where her insides heat at the kiss, long enough to where she gets that feeling in the pit of her stomach, the one she gets when she rides a rollercoaster, the sweet thrill washing over her.

"I want you," he whispers in her ear, "badly."

It makes Regina shiver, and she closes her eyes and gives herself a minute to respond. Her breath hitches for a second before whispering back "And her too?"

He looks in her eyes, bites his lip before glancing at Mal, who is currently in the process of grabbing three more beers from the bar, turns back to Regina and tilts his head with a smile. "Do you think you could make that happen?"

Regina lets out a puff of air. "I don't think I'd be able to stop that from happening if I tried." She thinks of Mal's not-so-subtle flirtations, combined with her general persuasiveness, and no, resisting tonight was futile.

"And how about you? Do you want to her? Do you want both of us tonight, pleasing you, touching you, fucking you?" He said it in almost a whisper. Neither of them are drunk yet, but she's pleasantly buzzed, can smell the whiskey on his breath, and she feels a little like she's floating, finally free of the weight of worrying for her husband, finally receiving the attention she hasn't had in ages.

She nods in answer to his question, biting her lip and raising an eyebrow, meeting his smug little smirk. "I'd like to watch you fuck her," she admits, and though she was sure he was prepared for a response like that, his breath still catches, his eyes still widen for a second. She still has that effect on him.

And then Mal is back with drinks, and the flirting between the three of them verges on shameless. When Mal suggests they go back to her hotel room to finish off a bottle of champagne, there's no question as to where the evening is going.

He's touching Mal as they walk to the hotel room, light, sweeping caresses down her back and over her ass, and it's very Robin, only he could cop a feel and have it look innocent and classy. Regina walks while leaning her head a bit against Mal's shoulder, feeling both excited and comforted at the same time.

Mal's the one to kiss her first, as she reaches in her purse to get out her hotel key card, shifting her weight a bit, looking up to find Regina just staring at her. It's a sweet kiss at first, but then her hands find Regina's hair, the back of her neck, and she presses her against the door while they make out a bit, hands roaming, faintly aware of the pleased sound that Robin makes from behind them, groping Regina's ass shamelessly.

Mal breaks to open the door, closes it and shoves Robin against it, directing her attentions towards him.

Regina pulls back from the heat of the moment just to admire the two of them together. They're beautiful, really, beautiful even together. Even with Robin looking a bit out of practice and a bit desperate, there's an odd grace to the two of them together, and some real, genuine chemistry between them. She loves them together, loves them more than she does with any of the other women or couples she and Robin have been with, because it's Mal, a person she loves and trusts.

She thinks she'll just watch the two of them, be a bystander for the night, watching Robin grope Mal through her black halter top, watches his hands wander, undoing her jeans quickly, shimmying them and her panties down enough to get a hand between her legs as he kisses her neck. Mal's hips jut forward as he works her with his hand, and she can tell the fast pace of the evening is enjoyable, unexpected as it was. Mal gives him the throaty, encouraging moans urging him to continue, and Robin grabs his free hand and pulls Regina towards him, kissing her while his hand is still down Mal's jeans

"I've missed you," he growls into her ear, and she knows what he means, it's been so long since they had anything like this, and she returns the sentiment, kissing him back and undoing his jeans and pulling them and his boxers down to his knees, taking his already hard cock in lazy strokes until he curses and take a hand to still her movements, shooting her a warning look.

Right. It's been awhile.

"What do you want?" Regina asks, breaking the kiss to nibble on his ear.

Her hands wander back to his cock, the touch softer, more gentle, less likely to have him coming anytime soon.

She feels Mal's hand on her cheek, urging her to turn, and pulling her into a passionate kiss, Robins hand resuming movement between Mal's thighs and he sighs deeply.

"I want to watch you," he breathes.

She knows he likes this, particular with women she doesn't have an attachment to. Didn't expect to hear it from him tonight when it involves an ex lover. But it's a good request, because Mal hadn't just been teasing strange men at a bar and Robin all night with the low cut halter top and tight jeans, and it had been far too long since she touched her.

Regina backs him over to the chair by the bed, and he sits down. "Then watch." She directs, and his cock is already in his hand. "Don't finish without us" she warns, looking at him and he looks almost embarrassed.

"I'll try not to."

Mal toes off her shoes, Regina keeps her heels on so they are a similar height, and somehow the new perspective brings a slight shift in the power dynamic. Mal's always leading the charge, it seems, and Regina likes being led by her…but sometimes…it's nice to have a little shift.

"Take these off" she says, tugging at the jeans a bit. It's an unusually authoritative tone, with a hint of the roughness her voice reaches when she's in lust, and Mal catches it, bites her lip, but says nothing, follows the orders without so much as a word of protest. Regina continues to kiss her, pulling up her top, up and over her head, admiring her perfect tits, the almost unreal curve of her figure from chest to waist to hips. She's perfect, a body built for sex.

Regina stares shamelessly at Mal's body, strapless black bra still on, panties off with her jeans, perfectly exposed to her, licking her lips at the sight in front of her. For a second  _ her  _  Mal, the aggressive, over-confident, lovely bitch she is, looks almost shy in the face of Regina's staring, and it does something to her, thrills her. "you gorgeous girl, you" she mutters into the crook of her neck.

They work off Regina's clothes as well, little by little, between nibbling, caressing, occasional hard bites and long sucks of each others skin, and Regina can hear Robin's low moaning behind them, knows it's a sight to behold.

But she's lost in the feeling, walking Mal back to the bed, and Mal goes willingly (Regina's shoes are off now, the height differential is off, but she still feels like the one in control) until Mal finds the foot of the bed, sitting and then laying down, with Regina on top of her, undoing her bra and paying attention to her tits, sucking and nibbling a nipple that makes Mal rock her hips and body instinctively, moaning about how good Regina always makes her feel. Regina's knee is between Mal's legs, and Mal starts to rock against it, wetness pooling between her legs as the friction builds.

She kisses down her stomach, shifting and moving until her body is between Mal's legs, her ass in the air. Mal smells like expensive soap and sex, looks almost as irresistible as she smells. She dips her tongue in her wetness, tasting her, reveling in the sound Mal makes, the thrust of her hips.

"No teasing tonight" Mal requests, as Regina pays her gentle touches that stroke her arousal but do nothing to put out the fire.

"Mmm, Mal, trust me" she says from her place between her thighs. "It's better with a long build up. You know that"

"The buildups long enough, I just want you to fuck me" she pants.

Regina's fingers circle her opening, and she goes in gently, slowly, he tongue skimming her clit gently at first, then pushing against her more firmly, fingers picking up the pace, taking the hint when Mal shifts a bit and changes the angle of her fingers to one that has Mal crying out in delight, begging her not to stop.

A throaty  _ Fuck  _  is heard from the chair and Regina looks back quickly (Mal moaning at the loss of her tongue) to find Robin stroking himself, his face screwed in a combination of pleasure and pain as if he were trying desperately to keep himself from coming right then.

She wants him, wants him badly at this moment, loves how turned on he is right now, how he can't get enough of them. She keeps the image of him while she resettles herself between Mal's thighs.

Mal is almost there when Regina feels Robin's arms stroking up and down her ass.

"You're ass is fantastic" he breathed. "I couldn't wait anymore…have to feel you."

His hands trace her sides, wandering over the curves, until he grips either side of her hips hard, jerking her back just a bit. She likes that move, loves it when they are fucking, feeling him tighten his grasp around her, and the memories of him doing that while he fucked her deeply from behind have her moaning into Mal's sex. God, she has missed the feel of him lately, missed his usual sexual eagerness, how he couldn't keep his hands off her.

"…Cl-close" Mal cries, letting her know she'll be coming soon, and Regina sucks her clit hard, her fingers working her at the pace and angle she knows she likes, until Mal is a stuttering mess, coming hard around her fingers. She slows her movements, eventually draws her fingers out, planting a kiss on Mal's thigh as she hears her breath hitch at the loss.

Robins' still behind her, has still been kneading and groping her ass, causing a tingling sensation in her core that's been radiating all over her body. When she draws out her fingers, he grabs her hand, sucking those fingers, licking her clean.

The image of him doing that is almost too much, and she closes her eyes, the sweet ache between her legs almost too much to ignore.

"Lay down" she says to Robin. Using her free hand to stroke him – his cock twitching instantly at contact.

"I need to fuck you" she says, "Right now."

"I want to—"

She knows he wants to eat her out, but right now, they've been apart, away from this long enough and right now she needs a good, hard fuck.

"Please, I need to…I just need you inside me."

He nods and lays down on the king sized bed next to Mal. Regina straddles him, her knees on either side of his hips, and she leans down to kiss him as she rocks herself against his cock, enjoying the feeling even if it's not the type of release, the type of feeling her body is begging for. So she pulls back, takes him in her hand and guides him in. He groans the second the tip hits her folds, so she pauses, looking down at him with a smile.

"Please, Regina, babe, please, I need to fuck you so badly." He slides in easily, she's so wet, and he cries for her, "fuck babe fuck, I need you so fucking bad", but it's been months since she had him or any one, and it takes time to adjust to his girth. She's slow as she shifts, readying herself, and his hips thrusts involuntarily, and he looks up at her muttering an apology for his impatience. God, he's hot like this, all riled up and unable to control himself.

When she's ready to move, she's overwhelmed by the feeling. He's so perfect for her, always has been, but they fit together so well, especially from this position, with her sitting up straddling him, every thrust hitting her in just the right place. She gets greedy with it, bouncing up and down on him faster and harder, and he's groaning and biting his lip.

She feels Mal's soft hands touching her, caressing her breasts, her mouth finding hers and kissing her as she moves Robin in and out of her, and god, every part of her body feels so much all at once she isn't sure how she can keep moving. He's watching, always watching them, and when Mal takes Regina's nipple in her mouth, he closes his eyes tight,

"R..gina, you gotta , gotta st-stop," he pants, " _ god, _ I don't want – don't want you to stop but _ uhh _ please I'm god, I'm going to come so hard if you don't stop."

She doesn't want to stop, and she's so damn close herself, the ache she felt so tightly all night so close to being released, each thrust bringing her a warm tingly jolt through her body, so shakes her head and manages to breath out "You can go… more than once… tonight, right?"

"God yes," he says, his body relaxing just a bit, knowing that he won't have to keep fighting his release, "Please tell me you're close."

"Mmhm."

Mal moves her hands to Regina's clit without saying a word, circling and applying the pressure she knows Regina needs, and she feels it coming, begs Mal not to stop touching her just right like that, tells them she's going to come really hard, and Robin begs her to come on his dick, and the sound of him begging pushes her over the edge.

"Fuck Rob- Mal- I'm..!"

Her muscles spasm involuntarily as her orgasm hits, a current of warm electric currents hitting her, zinging from her core to her limbs, and everywhere in between. It feels so good, she cannot believe she denied her body this for so long.

"God you feel so good when you come on me," he moans, "I can't – can't hold back any longer." Regina is loose limbed now, barely able to keep up the rhythm, but it doesn't take much to drive him over the edge, and her orgasm has barely left her when he lets go, cursing as his release takes him.

She collapses next to Robin, curling her body around his while she takes a moment to calm down. The force of the orgasm wore her out a bit, but it's been so long, and she s so riled up, she's still wanting more. Robin, however, is going to take awhile to recover. He sounds like he just finished a sprint, breathing heavy and erratic. He looks adorable, though, happy and satisfied and free of the dreariness, the guilt and misery he's carried with him since he lost his mum.

They trade gentle kisses, their lips split into smiles, and then he turns attentions to Mal laying next to him, and then he's sharing those kisses and gentle touches with her.

"Did you see the shower in this place?" She asks, and Regina shakes her head.

"Come with me, let's clean up." And Mal leaves the warm comfort of the bed, walking to the bathroom naked.

It's a large shower, easily fits three people, with a little built in seat on the far side and a rain shower head that's large enough that they can all fit under the warm water.

They haven't ever had sex in a shower, she and Robin, but they've taken plenty of showers together that have led to sex. There's a gentleness Mal hasn't seen in him in the shower, he loves to wash her hair, run a soapy loofah over her body, work her up slowly so that by the time the shower is over the sexual tension is pent up, ready to burst, and they would usually devour each other.

But now she finds herself wanting to care for him, so she takes a washcloth, soaps it up, and rubs it over his body while he stares at her with that look, the look he gives her before he says something sappy and emotional, before he tells her how much he loves her and how lucky he is to have her.

But it's not time for that now, not with Mal there, so she kisses him and smiles, tells him with her eyes that she understands what he's feeling now, and he gives her a grateful smile back.

"Come here, little one," Mal says, and Regina turns into her arms, Mal's glistening skin. Mal's had her moment of following orders, she's back in control now, her mouth greedy as she sucks and nibbles the sensitive part of her neck, just below the jaw, causing Regina to gasp.

"Do you know what I want, little one?" She asks, using the pet name Regina always claimed to hate, but couldn't help but love. "I want your husband to fuck me." Regina shudders. "Would you like to watch that?" 

"Yes" Regina answers softly, her voice dulled by the sound of the running shower.

"I couldn't hear you," she chides, "Robin, could you hear her?"

"Not quite" he says, and  _ god _ , he's touching her then too, pulling her arm up and over her head, planting kisses there.

"Yes, I want you two to fuck." She breathes, while Mal has gone to her knees, planting sucking kisses up her thighs. "Mm, Mal, more" she whines when Mal's lips find her clit.

"You're done giving orders," Mal reminds her, and then she shuts the shower off, and they quickly dry each other off with warm fluffy towels, Mal tying her long hair back as she leads them back to the bedroom.

"Lie down," Mal urges to her.

"I thought you were going to fuck—”

"I've no intention of letting you leave here without tasting you," she says lightly, “come, lie down.”

She does as asked, sprawling on the bed, Robin next to her, kissing her as Mal settles between her thighs.

It's heaven, it always is when Mal works her magic, her tongue and fingers just know how to move to have her worked up in no time.

"Don't stop," she begs, earning a glance from Mal, who slows her movements, until she cries "Please Mal!"

Robin is kissing her frantically, and pausing every now and then to enjoy the view of Mal between her thighs, and the moans she draws out of Regina have him moaning a bit too.

But he's a bit ignored at the moment, and Regina doesn't have the coordination, too far gone to help him out.

"Fuck her," she cries out looking at him, "Please fuck her, I want to see you – mm – god Mal!"

It's a position he's done before, and he doesn't have to be asked twice. Loved it, had confided with her it was his favorite with Mal, fucking her from behind while she ate Regina out.

Mal is nodding her agreement to the plan, her lips and tongue still working between Regina's thighs, and so Robin moves to the foot of the bed, standing behind Mal, who shifts so her ass is up in the air, her legs parted just enough for him.

He starts as he always does, soft touches of his fingers stroking the insides of her thighs, but she's already worked up, already practically dripping, and he's drawn to her. His fingers find her, one and then two, and Mal cries out when he finds the right angle,

"God you're so wet," he moans, his fingers withdrawing, hands gasping her hips. "God you two look beautiful together," he breathes, "so gorgeous," he grasps himself, and eases himself into Mal, biting his lip at the feeling of her, feeling slightly smug when Mal yells "fuck!" at the feeling.

"So sexy," he groans, and Mal begins rocking into him, telling him she's ready for him to move.

Robin and Regina swing, and he's been with many other women, but Mal is the only one they'd trust to fuck without a condom, the only one he gets to feel like  _ this,  _  and it's written all over his face, how much he's enjoying this.

"Tell me how it feels," Regina begs, and she's close, so close, despite Mal's movements being thrown off a bit by Robin's, but it's good, so good for her.

"She feels fucking amazing," he says to her, and Mal moans at the sentiment. "So warm, so tight, mm god – she's – oh god Mal, you feel so fucking good."

Mal draws her head back, "Harder," she sighs, before she returns her attentions to Regina, and Robin is never one to deny her, so he pushes against her harder, faster, earning a "fuck, yesss like thatttt…"

The view, the sounds, and Mals' tongue are all too much at once, and Regina feels herself pushing over the edge, "Mal, I'm going to – please god don't stop just there, just there, please I need – I need just …"

Mal adds a finger, not needing to be told what she needs. She knows her, knows her well, and then the feeling is too much,

"You both look so good, I'm—!"

It happens then, her orgasm takes her, and she gives into the feeling, her eyes closed, hips thrusting as she rides out the feeling on Mal's lips, coming around her fingers, and it's good, so good, like this, with Robin looking down at her, Mal between her thighs, feeling warm and loved and cared for.

When she can no longer draw out the feeling, when she's too sensitive for Mal's attentions, she moves away, shifting down to Mal's head, drawing her in for a kiss and feeling and tasting herself on Mal's tongue. Mal's pretty far gone, and it strikes her that she's close, again. Remembers why she requested this position. It had nearly made her come, and she wants it again.

Robin parts her legs just a bit more, urging her forward, shifting her into a slightly different position now that she's no longer between Regina's thighs. She's on all fours now, hands propping her up, and she looks beautiful, her body jerking and responding to Robin's every thrust, face flushed, eyes hazy with lust.

"Robin!" she cries out at the shift in position, and god, hearing Robin's name on Mal's lips will never stop sounding beautiful to her.

"I want you to come," he says, his face screwed tightly, "I want to feel you come on me."

He knows it's not something Mal can do, intercourse, even with a hand on her clit, had never let her reach that peak, but there's something about the angle, about Robin himself, maybe, that has her close, and it thrills Regina that it's her own husband that can give this to her.

"Mm, I think…  _ Oh god! _ ... doesn't…usually…feel this good, fuck!" Regina strokes her hand lazily up and down her back, then moves her touch to her breasts, twisting a nipple gently.

"Regina!" she moans at her attentions, and Regina meets her lips, kissing her fiercely, unable to resist her beautiful friend.

Her hips are bucking wildly and she's babbling now, a string of courses and half worded orders, and it's adorable and unbearably sexy at the same time, so very  _ Mal,  _  and Regina looks back at Robin, he's in control, but obviously close. She was too far gone now, it was happening.

She moved her hand to Mal's clit, swiping gently, and then Mal screams, her hands giving out, face flopping on the bed, hips still jerking and bucking against robin,

" _ Fuckfuckfuck-ing. _ ..hell, so good," she cries.

"God you feel amazing when you come," Robin moans, "Mal, I can't, I don't want to- can I—?" she's shaking her head yes, he can come inside her, while she's still riding out his orgasm. It's beautiful, seeing the two of them like this, overtaken by lust, driving each other to such levels of bliss, and she feels a gentle buzzing in her body just watching them together, watching them come.

"God that was amazing," Mal cries as Robin pulls out of her. What an understatement.

Soon all of them are laying in the bed, Robin between both of the, Regina's head on his chest as runs fingers through her damp hair.

"I love you,” Robin says affectionately, looking down at Regina.

"Love you too," Mal says in her sweetest voice, and he laughs, bats her arm playfully as she snickers in response.

She shuffles off then, saying she needs another shower to wash Robin off and out of her, and that's probably true, but she's Mal, and she can read them, probably knows they could use a moment alone together. She kisses them both sweetly, whispering in Regina's ear "I know what you two need, dear. Better than you do."

She always likes to be right, in the end. When Regina had warned her that Robin wouldn't be interested, she must have made it her mission to prove her wrong. She's never been more happy to be wrong in her life.

"Thank you," Robin says as they hear the shower start.

"No need to thank me, I more than enjoyed myself," Regina reminds him, but he shakes his head.

"For everything, these past few months. I don't know how I'd get through it without you."

"It was nothing," Regina says, shaking off the thanks, "You're my husband, I'd do anything for you."

"I hate the fact that I denied us  _ this  _ for so long," he admits, and she knows he's thinking back to the months post-funeral they spent without sex, without anything more intimate than cuddles and hugs and loving pecks. "It probably would have helped, in retrospect. I feel…worlds better."

"Me too," Regina admits, "I missed you, and this, so much. But it was worth the wait."

They leave Mal as she whispers words of thanks, drawing Regina to the side to tell her she's lucky, her man is gifted, and it makes Regina laugh, she admits that yes, he is. Mal winks at her, sends them on their way, happy and satiated.


End file.
